


You're MY Angel.

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is meanie sometimes, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dangerous Aziraphale, F/M, Gabriel is mean, M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Yandere Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have been a lovely couple for the past few years now, and unfortunately for them, the archangel Gabriel has caught wind and isn’t very happy. He decides to punish Crowley in a permanent effect.





	1. A nice beginning.

Crowley sat in Aziraphale’s book shop, waiting for said man to come out with the tea. He fiddled with the small, velvet box in his pocket, smiling. You see, Crowley and Aziraphale had been a couple for a few years now, and Crowley thought it would be the perfect chance to purpose marriage as an option to the angel. He had looked for the best metal and jewels, and found the perfect one for his angel. He had been stuck between the Alexandrite and the white and black diamonds… But settled on the white and black diamond ring. Luckily for him, Aziraphale invited him to the bookshop for a nice, hot cup of tea and to talk about something.

He was barely able to contain his excitement, attempting to stay still in his seat, smiling as if he was forgiven. Aziraphale came out from the back, holding a small tray with two cups on them- A black mug and white mug. He naturally reached for the black one, but Aziraphale gave a small smack and handed him the white mug, causing him to become a very red-faced demon. Aziraphale then sat across from him, grinning. “It suits you, my dear.” “Angel…” “Dear, you  _ can _ call me by my first name now..” “Aziraphale! Don’t make me all flustered..” “I’m sorry dear, but you look simply adorable blushing.” “A-Anyway, What did you want to talk about?” “Well… I was thinking… we’ve been dating for a few years now, and I’d love to ask you this…” 

he stood up, got on one knee and smiled at him, taking out a small velvet box, and opening it to show the alexandrite ring. “Anthony J. Crowley, will you marry me?” “A-Angel..” “I was gonna get a different ring, but someone bought it before me..” “I think I have it,” He took out his own box and showed the ring. “But how?” “A few minutes before I told you to come here, I got the ring. I think we just missed each other by seconds..” “Lucky, Huh?” “Yeah…” “But, will you marry me?” “Angel.. You already know the answer.”

Aziraphale slipped the alexandrite ring onto his finger and Crowley did the same with his ring. They smiled at each other until Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, kissing him softly and passionately. Crowley Kissed back, blushing and wrapping his arms around his neck. They eventually stopped and went to sleep in Aziraphale’s bed. Crowley had placed his head on Aziraphale's chest, closing his eyes. He hadn't felt this happy in ages. He never wanted this feeling of hapiness to stop anytime soon. It took him awhile to fall asleep, but when he did, he dreamt of a picnic under the stars with his angel.   


  
  


Unfortunately, someone had been watching. 

And that someone was  _ not _ happy. 


	2. Private meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is summoned to Heaven to discuss something with Gabriel privately

When Aziraphale woke up, he was greeted with a face full of red hair. He smiled, knowing exactly who’s red hair it was. He relaxed, letting his arms wrap around his fiancé, almost falling asleep again. Unfortunately, Gabriel appeared, and aziraphale almost screamed. Luckily, it seemed Gabriel didn’t care about Crowley and him in the same bed, wearing engagement rings. 

“Ah, Aziraphale! I see you’re doing a great job down here, tempting a demon into holiness?” “I am? Oh! Y-yes, I am!” “Would it be alright if I were to, borrow you, privately later today?” “Um, sure!” “I’ll let you get back to sleeping with the fiancé.” Gabriel gave a strange, cold smile, and was gone like that. Aziraphale have a sigh of relief, but was still worried. What did Gabriel want to talk about? Was it bad? Was it good? Did it concern Crowley? Armageddon? The thoughts seemed to be swirling around too much, to the point that Crowley had woken up. 

“Angel… shh..” he gently put a finger to his lips. “Sleep with me… everything's okay..” and Crowley fell back asleep. Aziraphale smiled and took his advice, falling back into a dreamless rest. They were like this for quite awhile. 

_ Later, as in much, much later.  _

Aziraphale made his way to Heaven, going to where Gabriel told him to meet him. He was nervous, obviously, but managed to keep a straight face. He looked around for a bit, and sighed. 

“Maybe he just told me to come here to laugh at me…” he sighed and took a closer look round. The room was a bit dim compared to the rest of Heaven. It certainly made him remember what hell looked like, it a creepy way(of course hell was creepy to an angel). 

“Aziraphale! Congratulations!” Gabriel had seemingly appeared from the shadows and gave him a pat on the back. 

“Congratulations? On what?” 

“Why, the marriage, of course!” 

Aziraphale paled, panicking internally. “W-What marriage??” “You and the Demon Crowley’s Marriage! I’m so glad you’re thwarting evil by marrying it!” “...Yes” “But- aren’t you concerned? That he might leave you? Or leave you for a demon?” “Crowley would never! We’ve been friends for 6000 years..” “ah.. but time keeps going, and so do feelings. Maybe he took pity on you.” “H-he wouldn’t leave me..” “Maybe not… if you forced him?” 

Aziraphale gave quite the shocked look. 

“Forced him? But I can’t! I love him too much!” 

“And he loves you! But what if he leaves? Won’t you be upset?” 

“Of course I will but-“

“Then keep him locked up! Only you can see  _ your _ Demon!” 

“He… He won’t leave… he can’t leave..” 

“And why’s that, Aziraphale?” 

“...He’s  _ MY Angel..”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! I dunno how my grammar works anymore frick English


	3. The Bright Flags.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley starts noticing some red flags.

Crowley waited Aziraphale to come back, humming. He looked around occasionally, and eventually got bored, standing up and walking to the kitchen. “Wonder why he enjoys eating so much..” He looked around more, smiling at the food stored neatly. “He must enjoy eating a lot...” He reached for an apple and took a bite. “Maybe eating wouldn’t be such a bad idea…” Humming some Velvet Underground, he walked over to a chair, sitting down and falling asleep. It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to come back, looking at Crowley with a strange look before going straight to the kitchen and starting to cook something up.

-

It was small, at first, but the red flags began popping up everywhere, almost as if they had been forcefully moved in the dead of the night on muddy grounds. When Aziraphale began making cakes, pies, and all sorts of wonderful meals for Crowley, he thought nothing of it. It was sweet, even if he felt full. Aziraphale would never let him feed himself, but would refuse to give back a certain book(It was a book about the stars and such.) if he didn’t let him feed him. He would always groan and eventually give in, Aziraphale smiling and giving Crowley small amounts of praise with each bite.

It had gotten to the point where he couldn’t even walk around the bookshop alone. Aziraphale followed him everywhere for the entire week he was staying(It had been decided he would stay for a week, preparing them for the whole marriage thing). Occasionally, he would attempt to ask Aziraphale to let him be alone, but he wouldn’t dare tell his angel off!

The days passed, and the end of the week had come. Crowley was all ready to go, giving his angel one last kiss before walking out of the bookshop, getting into his Bently, and driving away. Unbeknownst to him, Aziraphale watched him the entire time, from the small breath of relief he gave as he exited, to the bigger smile he had when he got into his car, to the loving aura that surrounded him as he drove off.

This made him upset. Not in the sense of he felt betrayed, but the fact that Crowley was now gone. Out of his sight. Doing whatever he wanted. Without him watching his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this took forever to get to bc i was lazy and didnt work on this so have fun


End file.
